The Things I don't get about Life
Thing Number 1 Marriage. I don't get it. The man, he asks the woman to be hers, and then he turns his back on her. Or maybe the woman, she accepts to be his, and then she turns her back on him. So why marry someone? To prove that you are taken? To make sure you make a bond with someone you love? To prove that what you have is forever? If you truly love someone, truly you do, then marriage will mean nothing. It will just be another point of your endless relationship, another step. A big step, sure, but you will go through it happily. It simply means the beginning of something wonderful. But for others, it's just the end. The end of freedom. The end of a life where you live alone and don't have to share. The end of something, but you're not sure what. Marriage. A truly weird word. A truly weird phrase. Maybe I'll understand. One day, I'll understand. Thing Number 2 Hatred. It's a funny feeling. A weird feeling. Why does it exist in this world? Because of hatred, people die. Because of hatred, people lie. But you know what they say. There will be no love without hate. That we cannot feel love without hate. Part of that is true. At least, it is what I believe. Because they are opposites. And opposites attract. Sometimes I wonder, though. What would life be like without hate? Would it be peaceful? Or will it be just.. plain. Like the world of the Giver? Will it be just black and white, without any colors? Will it be as bland as a meal without spices or salt? Hatred. Perhaps we can exist without it, but perhaps we can't. Because there will be no love without hate. Because maybe, just maybe, there will be no color in life anymore. Thing Number 3 Love. It's...confusing, to say the least. It's what causes heartbreak, hatred, and jealousy. But at the same time, at the same moment, it's what causes happiness, joy, and hope. So what exactly is love? Some says it's a myth. Some says it's real as it can ever be. Some says it's just another thing in life that had caused them pain. Some says it only applies to your soulmate. So what exactly is love? Is it pain? Happiness? A myth? What confuses me, deeply though, is what is the definition of love? Is it something that you're willing to risk your life for, or is it something that you've lived all your life without? Is it something that makes you as blind as a bat, or is it something that will only lead to happily ever after? Love. I once read that if you chant the same word over and over again, it eventually loses it's meaning. But if you chant love over and over again, you begin to feel confused. For it is an odd word indeed. For it is an odd feeling indeed. What defines love? What does it mean? What is love? Even those who are in love can't tell you. Even those who believe so strongly in love can't tell you. It's another mystery, it is. About 12.5 billion people exists in this world. Are all of them destined for love? Will all of them find true love and live happily ever after? That's what we all want to believe, isn't it? Love. If you ask a scientist, she might say it's a myth. If you ask Walt Disney, he might say it's possible in any way. If you ask Shakespeare, he might say it's filled with dread and pain. And if you ask me, I say that it's simply something I really don't get about Life. Thing Number 4 Pain. One can have great pain and yet move on with life and try to be happy. One can accept that pain and it will make them stronger. Others, they will run and hide from it, and they will pretend they're ok. They'll say they're happy with life when the pain is growing, worse and worse each day. Talk can ease the pain, but it can increase it as well. It isn't true when you meet someone who says that they have never exprience pain at least once in their life. You may ask, "When will the pain go away?" The truth is bitter, it is painful. The truth, is that pain will never go away. But it will fade. And if you take the time, the pain will fade. But if you hang on to that pain, it will stay and it will boil inside you and it will turn in to hatred. Pain. What exactly is the cure? Time. A person that makes you happy. Friends. Love. But somehow those things turn into pain as well. And what then? Category:Cellofreak Category:Stories